


Just Me and You

by happywriter16



Category: Girls Trip
Genre: Black Character(s), Black Male Character, Canon Character of Color, Explicit Language, F/M, Female Character of Color, Movie Spoilers, Oral Sex, Post-Movie(s), black love, y'all know y'all wish we could've seen this on screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywriter16/pseuds/happywriter16
Summary: As far as my personal tasteIs concernedI really, really love the wayYou made me wait so longNow that the both of usReally know each otherIts time that weExplored one another





	Just Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> Ryan + Julian = the sex. Title from "Just Me and You" by Tony Toni Tone, who was definitely hot when the Flossy Posse and 'em where in college. I mean if Ryan and Julian had gotten together in college, they definitely would've gotten it on to Tony Toni Tone. 
> 
> Sightly AU because I can’t remember exact scenes so I made some stuff up. There’s a teeny, tiny (like miniscule) amount of racial humor in this.

“Julian, I need you to stop being a gentlemen and fuck me.” She’s leaning in close, mouth close to his ear, lips touching as she speaks the words that she’s been wanting to say since he said he was coming to see her. 

He pulls back to look at her, pupils blown wide. His mouth opens but no words come out, which prompts a slow smile to spread across her face. Then he’s kissing her, at the same time sliding his hands under her ass so she can wrap her legs around him. 

It’s been six months since she’s seen him. 

 

_“You need time to work things out. You need your space.” Ryan opens her mouth to protest but he silences her with a kiss, which isn’t doing much for her to agree to “needing” space. When he pulls back, she can at least see that he’d rather be saying something other than, “Six mo…Woo! Six months. I’ll see you in six months.”_

_“Can you at least call me?” Her voice is quiet, words barely making their way past her lips. She feels like she’s going to cry._

_His hands come to cup her face. “Of course.” He kisses her one last time, on the forehead at that (damn him!), before walking away. He doesn’t even look back._

 

Six _long_ months. He was right of course. She needed to focus on the divorce, which wasn’t easy but not as hard as it could’ve been. She and Stewart mostly agreed on everything and their attorneys fast tracked everything. It was worth every penny to get it done as fast as possible. It was four months, three weeks and five days before she was back to Ryan Shelley. 

It hit her then that for real, her life, her plan was done and she had to start over. No more Ryan Pierce. Of course, her girls were there with their Team Ryan shirts (bedazzled of course because Lisa just couldn’t let that damn glue gone go). They got white girl wasted, which was exactly what she needed even with the hangover from hell the next day. Two days if she’s being honest. She was able to bitch and moan, cry, shout and do all that she needed. She wasn’t Ryan Pierce any more but who cares? Dina was right when she said, “Fuck Ryan Pierce! Ryan Shelley will be an even badder bitch than her! Best believe!”

When she wasn’t focused on the divorce, she and Sasha were going hard to get their joint venture with Best Mart off the ground. There were some nights whereshe didn’t sleep and others when she didn’t even take off her clothes before climbing on the bed and face planting. Her housekeeper wasn’t pleased about getting the makeup stains out until she saw the bonus Ryan gave her for putting up with her new crazy schedule, which left little room to be as tidy as she used to be. And the fact that Ryan’s new place is smaller than the house she shared with Stewart probably helps, too. 

So six _long_ months filled with phone calls that were at least biweekly but depending on when the other called, the calls were a couple of minutes or a couple of hours. They texted sometimes, too. She and Julian flirted like crazy, which only served to highlight for Ryan just how long it had been. She stopped sleeping with Stewart when she found out about Simone. She couldn’t bear it. She hadn’t stepped out either, scared of getting caught. If Ryan &Stewart was going to go to hell – she damn sure tried to keep that from happening – it wasn’t going to be because she couldn’t keep someone else out of her pants.

Those phone calls and texts with Julian also reminded how much she wanted Julian, not just a man, but him. Truth be told, she’d had a crush on him since college but because she had met Stewart first, Julian was always a fantasy. A what-if. She loved Stewart, she really did, really had loved truly, madly, deeply until everything changed. But she was never blind as far as how fine and kind Julian has always been. Seeing him last year for the first time in years brought back all those thoughts. Seeing him again got her to thinking that in some alternate universe, she had met him first and she was happy, is happy.

 

_“I haven’t found my equal.”_

_“Wow,” she says, sliding back in her seat as she grabs her drink from the table to take a sip._

_“What?”_

_“I wasn’t expecting you to say that,” she answers as honestly as she can without sounding like a fool. A part of her is disappointed that he hadn’t said, “You’re taken” or “Or you got away” or something like that. Part of her is glad he hadn’t. If he had, she would’ve kissed him – probably would’ve crawled into his lap to do it – and that would’ve just been another possible PR nightmare._

_“What were you expecting?”_

_She shrugs. “I don’t know. I’m not a very good judge of what men think and what they going to do.”_

 

He stops walking when his legs hit her bed. Then he’s lowering her down, dropping on top of her, somehow able to keep kissing her the whole time. 

She does pull away after a few moments to say, “Clothes.”

“Right, right,” he agrees as he pulls away, reluctantly it seems as he bites her lower lip and pulls. He gets to his feet then starts removing his clothes. She watches him remove his shirt, revealing well defined muscles from his shoulders to his abs. He’s definitely bigger than he was in college. She has to cross her legs at the thought of running her tongue from the hollow of his throat down pass his navel, tasting every curve of muscle. She had a hint of it every time they hugged in New Orleans. The way his arms felt around her, the way his back felt under her hands. Every hug left her wanting. 

Her eyes go back to his face at the sound of him clearing his throat. “Clothes, remember?” He lifts his chin in her direction. It’s her turn to say, “Right.” Ryan unzips her dress, glad she decided to wear the white dress with the gold zipper down the front. Midway through unzipping his pants, he stops to watch her, his smile growing bigger with every inch of skin exposed. Once the dress is off and tossed to the side, he tells her, “Nevermind. Let me do the rest.” The rest being her black lace bra and panties. She does kick off her shoes and slides back on the bed to wait. 

When he’s completely naked, he stands up straight and stops for a few seconds so she can see what he’s got. He’s already hard, cock jutting out from his body. The he’s crawling up the bed, slow in his movements like he’s drawing the moment out. When he’s above her, she pulls him to her, wrapping both arms and legs around him. He settles himself between her legs, the pressure of his cock on her pussy making her groan into a kiss. She’s ready for him now but he has other ideas, she can tell by the way he’s pulling away and down. 

She feels his kisses on her jaw, her chin, her throat. His tongue marks a trail along the edge of her bra that sits on her left breast. He pulls the left strap down as he makes this trail, finger tips leaving goose bumps in their wake. He does the same thing on the other side until she has to pull her arms out and her breasts are free. He takes the right nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking until its hard then moves to the other one. 

“Julian,” Ryan grits out. She thinks he got the hint because the next thing she knows his hands are hooking into her panties. She has to arch up and pull her legs back for him to get them off. Once her feet on back on the bed, she’s reaching under her pillow for one of the condoms she left there. By the time she’s pulling it out, he’s touching her, sliding his tongue between her folds. She wants him inside her but this feels good, too. She hasn’t felt these shivers in a long, long time. 

It’s clear though he’s going to tease her. Go slow. He’s got to know she doesn’t need that, at least not right now. She sits up on her forearms. “I do believe I said fuck me.”

He sits up and smiles. _Damn that smile_ she thinks. “I know but…It’s our first time. I’ve wanted this for a long time, since…”

“Since…”

“Kevin’s house party.”

“Really?” He shakes his head. That was – she does the math in her head – more time ago than she’d like to admit. “That’s the first time we met.” 

He ducks his head like he’s embarrassed about it, hiding it with kisses to the inside of her left thigh. 

“Okay, Julian,” he looks up at the sound of his name. “Make love to me then.” Even though he said what he just said, she’s been crushing on him since college, and too many moments between them to count at Essence Fest, she cringes just a bit, biting her lip, too, as she waits for his reaction. 

She has to fall back on the bed when he shoots up to hover over her. He’s glowing. “That’ll work,” he says, before kissing her hard, leaving her breathless. 

 

When she comes the first time, it’s with his fingers inside of her and his tongue on her sweet spot. He’d worked her good but not long because she’d been so close already, so wet by the time he got his tongue back between her legs. He continues to work his fingers in and out of her, adding more as the friction grew less, and sucks on her clit through her orgasm. All she can hear is the sound of her own voice, all her words – don't stop, God, Julian – breathy sounds. She comes again, aching as every muscle is taut, because it’s too much, especially so soon after the first one. 

She’s in her own world as she comes down. She knows she’s splayed out on the bed, wet everywhere from sweat and her own juices. She feels so good though, the best kind of ache between her legs. Her eyes open when she can feel him moving her legs and pressing his cock at her entrance.

“Ready?” he asks, voice husky, mouth shiny. She can feel herself pulsing in anticipation. She can’t speak so she just hooks a leg around him, which forces him to enter her in one long slide. 

The slide until the guy is fully inside has always been her favorite part. It makes her shiver every damn time like it’s the first time. “You okay?” he asks, his face just above hers. She kisses him and moves her bottom so she can take him deeper. This time he groans into a kiss. She likes the sound of that. 

He pulls away, resting on fully outstretched arms, positioning himself so he can make longer strokes. Ryan can see him going in and out, his cock glistening from her. It’s so hot. She can’t help it; she reaches between them touches him. She can feel the shudder go through him. 

“Ryan, baby, don’t do that,” he warns, shaking his head. 

“I like it when you call me baby,” she laughingly tells him. “And you can come.” Her hand’s still between them, circling where they meet. It feels so good to be stretched and full. “Come on, baby.” She moves again so she can take in more of him, which causes his arms to shake. “Come on, baby.” Ryan takes her hand away and moves it to her clit. It’s still sensitive, kind of hurts to touch it, but she does anyway, pressing down hard to get herself off again, all the while never taking her eyes off of him.

He’s been watching her hand the whole time, taking deep breaths, doing his damndest to keep himself from falling apart. At the first jerk from her next orgasm, he grabs her hand and flings it to the side. He grabs her hips and starts driving into her hard. 

“Fuck, yes!!” She chants as her body moves up and down the bed. The sound of skin on skin and his grunts are the only other sounds in the room. 

_He’s fucking the shit out of me_ , she thinks, and that thought makes her clamp down on him. “Oh, shit,” he stutters out. “Fuck.” Then he’s coming, body tense, little jerks until he has stilled. When he opens his eyes, he sees her smiling face. He leans over, coming to rest on his forearms, lips so close to hers. 

“Worth the wait?”

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine the following group text exchange the next day. 
> 
> D: 1 or 2 grapefruit?  
> R: I'm not telling.  
> D: Why not?  
> R: It's Julian.  
> L: Right. Can you tell us if it was good, at least?  
> R: Damn good!  
> S: How many times?  
> D: If less than 3, y'all old asses.  
> L: You the same age as us Dina!  
> D: And I still gets it in. A lot.  
> R: 3 times.  
> D: Did you use your lady mouth?  
> R: Everybody's mouth works just fine.  
> D: YASSSS NASTY GIRL!! Keep it up.  
> S: Get it, girl!  
> L: 'bout time.  
> 


End file.
